The forgotten ones
by Klicker'andKash
Summary: *discontinued due to violence*There were 24 tributes in the arena. Only one could emerge alive. These are the stories of the ones who couldn't emerge alive.
1. District nine girl

**These are 30 one-shots ****（****I hope****） ****of the forgotten tributes of the Hunger Games, the ones that were too young to die, too innocent to die. This is dedicated to these poor tributes.**

**Lichen Greenwood, 15, district nine, 32****nd**** Hunger Games**

The gong sounds. I stagger toward the cornucopia. I see a red backpack. I want it so desperately! I grab it and turn, only to see the smirking face of the district one female, Glamour. "Going somewhere sweetie?" she says smiling widely. I stumble back. "Please, let me go. Please!" I beg. She ignores me. "Honey, you ain't goin' anywhere." She raises her battle axe. "PLEASE!" I scream. The axe crashes into my chest. Unbearable pain erupts, and everything becomes a haze. Everything goes black, but not before I hear a cannon fire. BOOM!


	2. district one girl

**Second chapter, hope you like it. Remember to review! **

**Cream Everlasting, 13, district one, 19****th**** hunger games**

I peer out of the woods. The truth is so wonderful, so beautiful, that I can barely believe my ears. I've made it to the final five! I know my former ally, the 17 year old district two girl, Victoria, has made it, and so has the tough burly 18 year old district nine boy. I think either the district ten boy or girl made it, and I know for certain that the sly, elusive, little girl from seven has also made it. I wonder if I can go home soon. Nearby, a wolf howl pierces the sky. I sprint into the open, because I know there will probably be something to make us come together appearing soon. I ready my knives. I see the district ten boy stumble into the open. I throw a knife at him. It pierces his shoulder. Suddenly, Victoria appears out of nowhere, stabbing him in the back with her spear. And then one sores toward me. Everything happens in slow motion. How could she do this? Pain erupts in my stomach. I don't think I'll be going home soon. Oh Victoria, how could you do this to me?


	3. district seven boy

**Third chap! Review and enjoy!**

**Yew Hunterson, 16, district seven, 27****th**** hunger games**

Sweat pours down my face as I run as fast as I can, away from the Careers. It's the fourth day. I had hoped I could survive, but I guess not. "Come on, Dryad!" I yell at my district partner. She's the only person that reminds me of home, and I don't want to lose her. "I'm trying!" she yells, panting. Her face is streaked with sweat, and she's crying. Then she stumbles.

"No!" she yells. The district two boy I think, grabs her neck and starts to swing it this way and that. Dryad gasps and sputters. Her face turns purple. "Lehhh muuuggg" she sputters. The district two boy smirks. "Sorry girlie." He laughs. "No! Dryad!" I yell. I hear a sharp crack, and Dryad's cannon fires. "No!" I howl.

The district one girl steps forward. She holds up her sword, smirking widely. I suddenly grab my six-inch knife and stab her in the heart. How dare she and her friends kill Dryad? The district one girl's cannon fires. I stand up, glaring at the careers. "You idiots! She was only 13! She was her father's greatest pride and joy. How dare you kill her!?" I scream at them.

The careers snap out of their trance. "No! Cresent! Cresent!" the district four girl screams. She looks at me, tears leaking out of her big brown eyes. And suddenly, she swings her axe. It hits me straight in the chest. I scream. In the distance, a lone cannon fires. The careers will mourn their loss, but they won't mourn me.

**Should I continue? I've made an effort to make the chapters a little longer. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. underestimated: district eleven girl

**Hi guys! Thank you guest, Ruethisday, and for reviewing! This is written in the POV of…..**

**Reed Mantanna, 14, district eleven, 19****th**** hunger games**

They underestimated me. They underestimated my lowly score of 5, and thought of me as a typical weakling from district eleven. Let them underestimate me. I'm more than that. I'm more that that sniveling, stupid, pathetic, brown-haired little wimp that burst into tears at the interviews. I'm more than that. I'll show them. I reach for a nearby, strong-looking twig climb up. District eleven hasn't had a victor. Perhaps I'll be the first. I hope so. I'm armed to the teeth with climbing skills, edible plant knowledge, intelligence, stealth, and speed. I'm smart too. Right now, I'm climbing near the career camp. The food supplies in the forest are low. No doubt this is a plot of the gamemakers to lure us into the open. I peer through the trees. I see a boy and two girls siting near a fire. I think the boy is from district one, and the girls must be from district two and four. The boy from two was killed because the careers eventually got annoyed with his ego. The girl from one was killed as she vainly tried to protect her lover. I have no idea what happened to the district four boy. I'm just glad he's out of the way. Meanwhile the boy stands up.

"We need to go hunting. Who's going with me?" One of the girls, a redhead, raises her hand. "I'll go Miracle." Stupid name for a stupid boy. The district oners have no name sense at all. Meanwhile, the careers talk. "The district three, six, and eleven girls are still left, and so is the boys from seven and twelve. Aelia, you should guard camp. " "I always guard camp! It's not fair Miracle! I wanna go hunting!" Aelia pouts. "No! I'm going!" The district four girl snarls. "Says who?" Aelia asks, growling. Without a word, the district four girl plunges a knife into Aelia's chest. BOOM! The cannon fires. The district one boy starts to fight with the district four girl. A couple of minutes later, Miracle's corpse lies on the ground.

Suddenly, the district four girl looks around. "Who's there?" She snarls and looks in my direction. How could she know I'm here? She heads toward me, her spear in hand. Oh no! I'm paralyzed, as the spear flies toward me. It isn't supposed to be like that! I'm supposed to return home as victor, not die at the hands of a stereotypical career! Pain explodes in my chest. Those are the last words I think as the world goes black.

**Review!**


	5. A little too late: Disstrict eight girl

**People, there is such things called reviews. And I'm not getting them! *Starts to cry* you guys have to review or I won't update quickly! :( I didn't get a single review last time! How did you feel when nobody reviewed your story you worked so hard on? BTW, I made a mistake last time—Reed participated in the 29****th**** hunger games. Also, Ivy is one of the mentors in my SYOT.**

**Linen Youlabee, 35****th**** 14 years old, hunger games, district eight**

_Sweat trickles down my neck and I gasp. Me and Ivy were supposed to meet up at the Twisted Tree, that little weird-looking tree that looked like a giant had grabbed it and twisted it. I was supposed to be bait, screaming for help. Ivy would go and destroy the last few remaining supplies of the career camp._

_The career bloodbath had happened two days ago. The district one pair is now dead, the district four girl and district two boy also died. I know the district four boy, a tall, strong-looking lad of seventeen, Pisces, was injured in the arm, and the fearsome, knife-throwing, super-sadistic blonde from district two was still on the loose. There are only seven tributes left—me, Ivy, Pisces, the district two girl, the boy from ten, the girl from seven, and Ryes, the kind, sweet, cute-looking thirteen years old boy from nine. How he survived that long is anyone's guess. Tributes 12-14 (sometimes 15) that aren't from the career districts usually die in the bloodbath or the second or third day. As you can see, me and Ryes are incredibly lucky to survive that long._

_Anyway, back to me and Ivy's plan. The screaming part didn't work out that well—the district two girl found me and nearly killed me. Luckily, I had the sense to run as fast as I can for the Twisted Tree. So here I am, running for my life, screaming for Ivy every once in a while (so I don't run out of energy), and praying Ivy will come._

_A knife flies past me, impaling itself in a tree. I add on an extra burst of speed, and take a right turn and zigzag through the under bush to confuse her, and the extra burst of speed is because I'm nearly there. Suddenly, I burst into the clearing of the Twisted Tree. And then I fall. Somebody had apparently set up a trap here, because I fall into it. Luckily for me, it was the type of trap built to entangle/capture their victims, not the type to kill. I figured the trap was set by the district ten boy, since during training he hung around the trap and snare station (and the knot-tying station), and scored an impressive seven._

_Like all trapped people, I do the normal thing: I scream. As loud as possible. I hear the district two girl laugh out loud. A few seconds later she crashes through the under bush, her knife twirling._

"_Look who's here! It's Linny! Ohhh, you poor little girl, are you screaming for Mommy?" She shrieks, laughing like a maniac. Quiet unexpectedly, Ivy chooses to come at this moment. "Curse that darn devil." The district two girl mutters under her breath. And suddenly, pain shoots through my arm. Pain I've never known before. God, it hurts more than hurt. I feel myself nearly loosing consciousness. So with my last remaining strength, I call out:_

"_Ivy! Ivy! Save me from her!" I scream with all my might. And the last things I hear and see before I faint is: "No! Linen! Get away from her, you vile beast!" Ivy screams. Ivy raises her spear. And then the world go's black. _

_At first I'm in a field of grain. A gentle breeze blows. And then my mother emerges from a grain patch. My mother died when I was four. How could she still be here? My mother smiles at me, her wavy black hair bellowing around her._

"_Mother! Is it really you? Am I…dead?" I ask. Mother smiles again. "Sweetheart, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady. Yes it's really me, your mother. I believe you are about to join me here darling." Her voice is tinged with happiness and sadness. Why? And then sharp pain shoots through my chest. The world disappears again, and then the field of grain is back. My mother stands there, smiling and holding her arms out to me. I do the obvious. I run into them._

**The end for Linen! I know, it's sad. Anyway, Ivy later wins and kills the district two girl. Here is a basic summary of what happened in the 35****th**** hunger games.**

**Day one: Bloodbath, ten dead**

**Day two: death of district twelve girl and nine girl.**

**Day three: no deaths**

**Day four: no deaths**

**Day five: no deaths**

**Day six: tiger mutts attack, leaving the district ten and eleven girl dead, the district six pair killed.**

**Day seven: district eight boy dead**

**Day eight: Career bloodbath**

**Day nine: no deaths**

**Day ten: Linen and the district two girl dead.**

**Day eleven: District ten boy killed in his own trap, Ryes killed by tracker jackers**

**Day twelve: Pisces kills the district seven girl, Ivy kills Pisces**

**OK Guys—remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
